Sony Pictures Animation/Summary
1st (Known) Logo (Fall 2005 -September 28th, 2006; Fall 2010-July 29th, 2011) Logo: On a white floor against a white background, the blue words "a n i m a t i o n" stands on the floor with the shadowed reflection in front of it. The words "s o n y p I c t u r e s" fades in above "a n i m a t i o n". Variants: * On one trailer for Open Season, the logo is displayed on Boog's TV screen. * On The Smurfs, a still version is used. FX/SFX: The zooming and the fading. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds or music from the trailers/TV spots. Music/Sounds Variant: On The Smurfs version, the opening stinger, continuing from the Columbia Pictures variant, plays over it and it carries over to The K Entertainment Company logo. Availability: Extremely rare. It only appears on the advertising for Open Season and The Smurfs. Editor's Notes: None. 2nd Logo (September 29, 2006 - December 2, 2011) Nickname: "Extreme Letters" Logo: * Normal: On a white background, a blue "t" jumps out of nowhere. As a blue "n" runs by, a blue "o" rolls down and a blue "i" slides while a blue "a" spins around. Then "i" comes back, trips, and loses its dot. A blue "m" dodges it and it hits the "a". The dot bounces off a ton of letters while the (now dotless) "i" tries to catch it. Then all the letters bounce back and are revealed to be the letters in the word "animation". Then the words "S O N Y P I C T U R E S" drop on the word "animation". The logo slowly zooms out until all the letters fall down. * Shorts: The camera zooms forward throughout the animation. On the same background as before, we see "a n I m a t I n". Suddenly, the "o" drops down and squeezes between "i" & "n". "o" then knocks "i" & "n" out sending the dot on the "I" throwing itself to the left. The "m" crawls slightly left as the "n" rapidly changes into the ping-pong racket sending the "i"'s dot back to it belongs before changing back into "n". "S O N Y P I C T U R E S" animates as usual. The end of the normal animation plays. Variant: Starting in 2009, the logo has been given a high-definition look. Variants: *In the Film "Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs", the logo is still on a Black Background. *On Open Season 3, the logo is sped-up and freezes instead of falling down. **''The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol'', however, also used the above-mentioned version, but the animation plays at normal speed. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A fast-paced jazzy fanfare. When the letters crash, a depressed crowd is heard groaning. Music/Sounds Variants: *The shorts version has the music playing over the Columbia Pictures logo before cutting to the said version. *The OS3 and SCC versions both have the opening music starting over it. Availability: Common. The normal version is seen on the first two Open Season installments. The shorts version is seen on Boog and Elliott Midnight Bun Run and The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas. Editor's Notes: None. 3rd Logo (November 23, 2011-October 31, 2018) Logo: We see the blue words in a different font. *Early: We fade in from white to reveal the above-mentioned text. *Later: The letters is coming in different directions as they bouncing in different cartoony ways until the text is formed as usual. Variants: Early: *On Goodnight, Mr. Big Foot (The Hotel Transylvania short), it fades in & out. **On the shorts co-produced with Frederator Studios for their Cartoon Hangover channel, its a still image. *On So You Want to be a Pirate, it fades from black followed by white. *On The Pirates! Band of Misfits and The Emoji Movie, it is in a scope ratio. The latter, however, also has it, but slowly fades from white. *On the final trailer and TV spots for Arthur Christmas (Where it first debuted) and the offcial trailer and TV spots for The Pirates! Band of Misfits it is shared with the Aardman logo. *On Open Season: Scared Silly, First, We See a Thunder Flash, then we see the logo in Black and White. Later: *On the first two Hotel Transylvania installments, the fog covers up the logo shortly after it forms. *On Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs 2, it cuts to black after the text forms. *On Surf's Up 2: Wavemania, it cuts in (Like the 2009, 2011 Disney Home Entertainment logo). *On Hotel Transylvania: The Series (TV show), it is shortened. *On Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs (TV show), it is speed-up and zooms back to the distance while it forms. *On The Star and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (The last movies to use this logo), the Sony logo transitions into this logo. FX/SFX: Cheaper CGI for the later version. Music/Sounds: Cartoon sound effects, which may vary on each film. Early: *On Arthur Christmas, the comedic stinger plays. *On TP!BoM and SYWtbaP version, the scene transition stinger from the movie is heard over it. *On The Emoji Movie, it is silent, due to the whoosh at the end of the CP logo's variation. It is also silent on the CH's shorts version. *On the OS:SS variant, the opening theme plays over it with the thundering sound when the flickering occurs. Later: *On the HT and HT2 variant, the sounds of the monsters are heard. When the fog covers up, the opening theme starts. *On the CwtCoM2 version, the sounds of the Foodimals are heard. **It's Hard to Listen to the Foodimals as it sounds like the Normal logo, Instead. *On the S'sU2:W version, instead of the A's sound, 2 Surfing Sounds were Used. *On Smurfs: The Lost Village, the sounds of the balls is heard. *On the short version, the closing theme plays over it. *On the CwaCoM (TV show) version, a short dramatic tune is heard. *On The Star, the opening song ("Carol of the Bells" by Pentatonix) starts when the Sony logo transitions. *On HT3:SV, the whoosh is heard when the Sony logo transitions that leads to the howling sounds of the wolves (one of the franchises' characters group) when the text forms. Availability: Common. Seen on the movies and TV shows mentioned above. It is last seen on the trailers, publicity material and early TV spots for Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Editor's Notes: None. 4th Logo (Live Action Variant from 2015-2018) (October 2015-October 2018) Logo:: On the darkened background with the shadowy floor, the outlines of the previous logo's text shines in white. The right portion of the text lights up. The blue spotlight lights up the text's usual blue color with the shadow effect on the floor. The outlines then shine for a few seconds. Variants: *On one featurette for Peter Rabbit, the print logo is white in the black background. *On Peter Rabbit, the text fades in as it zooming forward. After a few seconds, the top outline of "Animation" starts to shine up until the top-left tip of the second "a" in which the circular lights brights up to transition into white and dims into the Columbia Pictures logo. *On Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (The last movie to use this logo), the normal version is used, but when the blue spotlight lights up the text is in violet. FX/SFX: The lighting effects. Music/Sounds: The opening theme. Availability: the normal version is only seen on Goosebumps. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (November 1th, 2018- ) Logo: Viruing the Film, the logo from Before in a diffrent font, and some films color. in Spider-Verse, The logo is blue on a black background. the logo glitches to many styles. in Angry Birds Movie 2, a Gray background with red feathers on a floor, the red SPA logo falls down, making some feathers jump. FX/SFX: The illumination of the logo. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: This logo first debuted on the Final Trailer for Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and the Film Itself. Editor's Notes: None. Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment